User blog:Situationman/Washington High Season 1 Episode 4 - Look At Me Now (1)
Main Plot - January (January is in the media room typing. Jillian and Lindsey walk in.) Jillian: Well January's already in here. January: Um, I'm almost done. Stick around. Lindsey: Sure. January: Which reminds me. How would you two like to join a club? Lindsey: What kind of club? January: Picture club. Lindsey: Sounds nice. Jillian: Sound, boring. January: Boring? Jillian: I picture club? January: It includes modeling. Jillian: Still not interested. (Jillian leaves.) Jillian: You coming? Lindsey: One sec. I'll join I like modeling and music. (Chandler walks in.) Chandler: Best combination. Lindsey: Thanks Chandler. (January looks sad.) Lindsey: Oh don't be sad. Chandler: What happened? January: Jillian basically told me that I'm boring. Lindsey: Don't worry. It's just the way she is. I like photography. Chandler: Me too. (January slightly smiles.) Chandler: Sit with us at lunch. We can start planning stuff like we're executive suits. (January smiles a little more.) Subplot - Ms. Rose (Ms. Rose walks in Mrs. Washington's office.) Ms. Rose: Aunt Pheobe! Mom's coming to town. Mrs. Washington: Come again, Paris? Ms. Rose: Your sister aka my mother is visiting. Yay! Mrs. Washington: She just told you? Ms. Rose: She called and said she's in town so she'll drop by. Mrs. Washington: That's great. Ms. Rose: You don't seem happy about it. Mrs. Washington: Growing up with you mother wasn't the best part of my childhood. Let's put it that way. Ms. Rose: And why not? Mrs. Washington: Because Hilda was always a snob who got me, our brothers and sisters in trouble. She was on my last nerve. Ms. Rose: But she's been nicer. She's been nice enough to let me stay with you. Mrs. Washington: It's been a while. Ms. Rose: Damn right. (Ms. Rose leaves and bumps into Mr. Nathaniel. He walks to Mrs. Washington.) Mr. Nathaniel: Is it time, yet? Mrs. Washington: Time for what? Mr. Nathaniel: For me to make a move? Mrs. Washington: I'm married. Mr. Nathaniel: Not on you. On... Ms. Rose? Mrs. Washington: It depends figure that out. Mr. Nathaniel: I've had to think all day with a bunch of students. Mrs. Washington: Whatever. Main Plot - January (January is sitting with Veronica, Teal, Lindsay, and Chandler at lunch.) Chandler: We need to make photography something new and nice... like Teal's art. Veronica: Good idea. Teal: Use it all for nature and modeling. January: Great ideas, guys. Lindsey: I love this club already. (Jillian walks over.) Jillian: More boring stuff? Lindsay, we're suppose to be at our bff table. Lindsey: I'm helping January. I'll be over there in a sec. Jillian: I hate not having my best friend at my table. Veronica: Would you stop whining? It's getting annoying. Jillian: Whatever. (Jillian walks away. January looks down.) January: I just want to be known for something. Lindsey: It just the way she is. Chandler: How do you put up with that? Lindsey: She's my best friend since second grade. I usually tune out the complaints. Other than that, she's good to me. January: Easy for you to say. Subplot - Ms. Rose (Mrs. Washington and Ms. Rose are in the office. Hilda walks in.) Hilda: Hello ladies. Paris: Mom!! (They hug.) Pheobe: Hilda... Hilda: Pheobe... hey sister. (They hug. Mr. Washington walks in with Ms. Washington.) Michelle: OMG Aunt Hilda! Michael: My favorite S-I-L! Hilda: Mike and Mich! (They all hug except Pheobe.) Main Plot - January (Afterschool, Jillian gets home with Vanessa, and Michael.) Vanessa: Who has hw? Michael: Already done. Jillian: Mine too. Vanessa: Not me. Michael: I'll help you. Jillian: If you'll excuse me, I'll be chatting with Lindsay. Michael: Like you always do. (Jillian goes to her room and on her laptop to open her video chat.) Jillian: Are you kidding me? (She sees Lindsay, January, and Teal on a three way. She calls and Lindsay answers.) Lindsey: Hey Jill! Teal: Hi Jillian. Jillian: Is there a three way going on? Teal: Yep. You just joined. Now, it's four way. Jillian: So what are you guys talking about? January: My club. Jillian: Oh wow. January: Please don't judge me. Jillian: I'm just saying, if you're gonna open a club, do something fun. January: You don't know the kind of person I am. Jillian: So? January: I'm trying to do something I never got to do because... of things. Jillian: What kind of things? Dull? January: Things someone like you wouldn't understand. Teal: Just got real. Jillian: You kow what? I'm off this this. (Jillian logs off.) Subplot - Ms. Rose (Paris, Pheobe, Michael I, and Michelle get home and Hilda walks in with them.) Jillian, Vanessa, Michael: Aunt Hilda! Hilda: Hello! Young ones! (She hugs them. Pheobe looks jealous.) Pheobe: I'll get some dinner ready so Hilda, you can get settled. Hilda: K. (Pheobe and Michael I walk in the kitchen.) Michael I: Are you okay? Pheobe: I'm not that happy about Hilda coming here. Michael I: Why not? She's your sister. Pheobe: Yeah but still, the kids are happier to see her than me when I come home after a two week trip. Michael I: I don't jealousy is your thing. Pheobe: I'm not jealous, I'm just not very very fond of her. Main Plot - January (January is still on chat with Teal, and Lindsay.) Lindsey: Don't be sad, January. Jillian gets offensive sometimes. January: She doesn't know me at all. Teal: What do you mean? January: This is one of few times I'm allowed to be on chat. Teal: Why? January: My homelife... isn't the best. (January's dad comes home.) January: My dad's here. I don't want you guys to see this. Lindsey: But... (January logs. Her dad walks in.) Pat: Evening, Jan. January: Hey dad. Pat: Sorry I'm late. I have pizza for you. January: Cool! Thanks! I'll be right there. Pat: Okay. Get it while it's hot. (January runs up to her dad and hugs him.) January: I love you, dad! Pat: I love you too. What with the tight hug? January: I'm just glad to see you. Pat: Aww. (They hug.) Category:Blog posts